Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a network on chip (NoC) and more particularly relates to mitigating a compromised NOC.
Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices such as a multiprocessor system-on-chip (MPSOC) may include a third-party component. The third-party component may include a malicious element.